


Burying the White

by AerynB, justlook3



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor, Kissing, Making Love, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerynB/pseuds/AerynB, https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlook3/pseuds/justlook3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly AU take on what could have happened in "Apple of Discord" after Baird and Flynn chased after the apple leaving Stone and Cassandra alone in the power plant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cassandra was disorientated.  She felt a little like she did after waking from a particularly vivid nightmare. She'd watched herself acting horribly but she'd only been an observer, not a participant. She couldn't control her own actions at all. And now she was horrified by what she had done.  Unlike her earlier betrayal, however, there were no angry words, no blame.  The others understood that she had no control, it had been that thing she'd be holding. Whatever that was. Stone had been under its influence as well. And she'd had a brief memory of his own confusion before she'd picked it up.

Stone . . . .

Cassandra felt overwhelmed. Surrounded by him, she couldn't think straight.  The others were talking but all she could process was the feeling of being so close to him.  She'd stood close before, even been caught by him when she'd had a seizure. But not like this, not this long.   All those numbers that normally floated through her head and their associated colors and scents . . .had somehow been replaced with his. The blue of his shirt, the blue of his eyes, the smell of him.   Cedar and leather, a little bit of soap, a bit of sweat, a bit of something that could only be described as male.  Then there was that not at all unpleasant tingle radiating from where his hands were touching her bare skin.

Bare skin . . .

What on earth?  Oh, she'd _really_ hoped that part was a dream.  She vaguely registered that the others were gone.  And then Stone had said something about the power grid.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Oh, here." Stone had been holding her dress.   She felt oddly touched, realizing that he must have found it back at the museum. She wondered if he'd been scared for her, wondering what had happened. Why she'd taken her clothes off. The answer to that totally evaded her at the moment. She noticed he was still holding her and he must have come to the same realization.

"Alright, come on." He turned them both to the power console.  "I told Flynn and Baird that I had this. But um, I have _no_ idea what you've done or how to turn it off.  Other than being able to read the labels, I'm stumped."

"Oh," Cassandra's eyes widened, her dress forgotten as realization dawned. "What have I done? What a horrible . . . ."

"It wasn't you," Stone said, his voice sounding rough. "It made me do things too . . . .But you can shut it down, right?"

She nodded.  For the next minute or two, she silently worked through what she'd done, flipping switches and turning dials.  Stone translated some Italian for her and pushed buttons when she asked.

"There," she said finally, turning to him with a bright smile. "Done."

Stone was staring at her, his eyes dark.  She stood still, held captive by that stare.  Suddenly, his hand was on her face and his lips were crashing down onto hers.  She gasped in shock, which caused her to open up for him.  His tongue touched hers, gently coaxing.  That was all it took, suddenly, she was kissing him back, her arms around his neck.  He wrapped his other arm around her waist pulling her against him.

He tasted like oranges.  Of course, he did.  She giggled against his mouth and he drew back, giving her an odd look. She just smiled and tugged him back into a kiss. 

As the kisses continued, their hands started to wander.  Jacob stroked one hand up and down the bare skin of her lower back, sometimes creeping under the hem of her crop top.  The other hand moved from her face into her hair, then after a while, he gently stroked down her neck and onto her shoulder.  She moved one of her hands from his neck into his hair, the other found its way onto his chest.

_It wasn't fair_.  He had all of this bare skin to touch and she had hardly any.  So she started undoing the buttons on his shirt.  From the encouraging groan he made when she started, he was all for the idea.  He had to stop both kissing her and touching her momentarily but she wondered if he'd broken a speed record for how fast his shirt came off.   He had a sleeveless undershirt on but otherwise . . . .

She made an appreciative sound low in her throat and he grinned at her before pulling her back into him. He hummed and then suddenly his hands were on her waist and he lifted her up. Instinctively, she wrapped both arms and legs around him.  He walked forward a couple of steps and she could feel the console underneath her. _Oh_.  She let him set her down on the console but she kept her legs wrapped around him, holding him in place against her.

She lifted her head and looked at him, her neck on display.  He got her message and started kissing the soft skin there. Cassandra practically purred.  _Wow!_   She'd almost forgotten how sensitive that area was.  While Jacob was occupied exploring more of her, she decided to return the favor and started pulling his undershirt out of his waistband. He didn't make a move to stop her, so she continued. She'd just started moving her hands up the bare skin of his stomach when he pulled her back into another intense kiss.

This one was deeper than the ones before.  She gave up exploring his chest, to put her arms back around his neck, trying to get closer. She needed to get closer.  Needed . . . .

And then she tightened her legs around him, bringing him flush against her. And rolled her hips. _Yes. That._  She did it again.

He pulled away from her lips, breathing heavily. "Oh God, Cassie . . . ."

For whatever reason, that broke whatever spell had been over them both.  Her eyes widened as she looked at him, her breaths coming in pants.

He looked a little stunned, but then he shook his head. "Flynn and Baird.  They'll be back.  And you're . . . we're .  . . ."

She looked down at herself, almost as if realizing for the first time she'd never put her dress back on.  And then remembered Jacob's own state of undress.  "Right."

Gently, he put his hands on either side of her face and turned her face to look at him.  He smiled at her, the smile lighting up his face and eyes, a pleased and happy look.  She felt relief wash over her. She smiled back at him, hoping that she was conveying the same sort of pleasure. It must have done the trick because his smile didn't falter.  He then backed up and held a hand out to help her down off the console.

He leaned down to pick up his shirt and her dress off the floor.  He handed her dress to her and then went to stand a little bit away.

She wondered at first why he was giving her privacy when he'd already seen what she wearing under the dress. Then she realized he was probably going to have to undo his jeans to retuck his shirt in. She shook her head at herself and pointedly turned her back to give him his own privacy.

Stone turned back to make sure Cassandra wasn't looking.  All the while trying to calm his body down.  _Wow_.  If he hadn't spoken and brought them back to reality . . .he'd probably have taken her right there on that console.  Okay, that wasn't helping him calm down. _Think of Flynn and Baird coming in. Think of Jones coming in._

That helped.  His hands went to his belt, working as quickly as possible to get his shirt back in order.  She'd been quite handsy, he liked that.  Fantastic kisser too. In a couple of minutes, Flynn or Baird was going to come back in this room and they'd be back on their adventure.  But this interlude had been a hell of a lot of fun.  If he'd know how passionate Cassandra was, he'd have kissed her long ago. 

But really, it was her eyes and her joy and that outfit.  _Damn_.  Since when did a bare midriff turn him on like that?  Since Cassandra. Only with Cassandra.   This was so not ending with this moment. Not when he could have more of her kisses.

He was buttoning his shirt and glanced over at Cassandra. She was frowning, pulling on her hem.  She looked so adorable, her skirt not quite right, her hair mussed from his hands.  Speaking of which, he wondered how his own hair looked.  No mirror. 

He felt an easy affection come over him as he walked toward her.  This he could deal with.  He felt like that quite a bit of the time these days when Cassandra was in the room.

"I don't see a mirror anywhere, darlin', so let me help you and then you can fix my hair for me."

"You messed up your buttons too," she said with a smile.

"Then you can fix them too."

He bent over and straightened her hem and her belt.  Then he backed up to eye her hair then moved forward to smooth it down.  She rebuttoned his shirt and he bent his head so she could better work with his hair.

"Do we look okay?" she asked.

He rolled up his sleeves, remembering he had them rolled up when they got to Rome. "At least well enough that no one is gonna notice."

"Stone, about . . . ."

He leaned over and kissed her gently. "Let's pick this up after we get this whole dragon problem fixed, okay?"

He smiled at her as he pulled back, hoping she got his message. She smiled back, so it seemed like she had.

Then Baird's voice came from around the corner. "Stone! Cassandra!"

"Did you find the apple?" Cassandra asked.

Baird sighed. "Yes and Flynn has it."

"Is he evil?" Stone asked.

Baird nodded. "And worse, he disappeared through a portal. I think he went back to the Annex."

Cassandra and Stone exchanged glances and soon they were running after Baird back toward the Back Door and more adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where things get a bit steamier...

Well, there were a lot more people at the Annex when they got back. Apparently there was a Magical Who’s Who Conclave going on. Stone shouldn’t have been surprised that the situation had gotten so out of hand while Jones was “in charge,” but it certainly looked like it had.

It was a good thing he hadn’t said anything though, because it was the thief who saved the day in the end. Stone would’ve had to eat a lot of humble pie if he’d given Jones a hard time about screwing up the dragon arbitration.

So after all the magical representatives had left, the Librarians-in-Training were tasked with clean-up duty. Jones and Jenkins continued their strange bonding while clearing away the tea things. Flynn and Baird were organizing their respective desks. Which left him and Cassandra reshelving all the materials they’d gotten out in order to figure out the earthquake fiasco before Flynn had come back announcing it was the dragons.

“This is ridiculous.” Stone could hear Cassandra muttering just a few shelves away. “I’ve seen the Clippings Book spaz out, I’ve seen you create a gym for Colonel Baird complete with free weights and a punching bag, and I’ve seen you create men’s and women’s restrooms for all of us. So why can’t you just reshelve these books yourself? I’ve got places to be, things to do.” That got Jacob’s attention and he crept a little closer. He was hoping she didn’t have plans tonight because he really wanted to continue whatever it was they’d started back in Rome.

“Okay, okay, I realize that I haven’t actually _seen_ you create the gym or the restrooms. But, _Poof!_ , one day they were just _there_ , you know?”

Jacob really did know that eavesdropping was bad, but as he rounded another shelf and finally caught sight of Cassandra arguing with the Library Annex, well, it was just too adorable to walk away.

“So I’d really like it if you could just take care of the rest of these books on your own, please. Do you have any idea how long it’s been since I’ve had sex?” Suddenly, Jacob wanted to be anywhere else but here. He really shouldn’t be listening to Cassandra confiding in the Annex. He meant to just slowly back away, but he ended up tripping over an ancient suit of armor—that he would have sworn was _not_ there a minute ago.

Cassandra gasped in shock as Jacob tried to keep himself and the suit of armor from falling over.

“Whoops,” he said. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.”

“How much did you hear?”

“Most of your argument.” He blushed. “And the part about you not having sex in a while.”

Cassandra’s blush was as red as her hair, or more so. “Oh geez. This is embarrassing.”

“No, no.” Jacob came up to her and held her hands before she could cover her face with them. “Don’t be embarrassed. I shouldn’t have been listening. I just thought it was kinda cute, hearing you argue with the Annex.”

“For all the good it did,” Cassandra replied. “I’ve still got a pile of books three... feet... high...” They both looked behind her, but the pile she was referring to wasn’t there.

Jacob spoke first. “I’m starting to think the Annex likes playing tricks on us.”

“Yeah.”

Cassandra turned back to him and then looked at their hands. Jacob looked down too. He vaguely registered that normally he would’ve let go of her hands and stepped back. Instead, he changed his grip just a bit so he could hold her hands comfortably between them.

“Can I take you to dinner?”

Cassandra simply nodded and smiled.

* * *

She didn’t quite trust her voice. When Jacob had asked her to dinner, Cassandra was pretty sure she’d say yes in a high-pitched squeal of some kind. Instead she just nodded and let him lead her through the shelves out to the parking lot. Thankfully, they didn’t run into any of the others.

Jacob was the perfect gentleman, holding her coat so she could slip into it, and opening the passenger door for her. It seemed silly, but her body was reacting to his behavior in noticeable ways. As a result, Cassandra was not all that hungry.

“You mind taking a right at this corner?”

He slowed and made the turn. “Is something wrong?”

“Nope. Just make a left over here.”

Jacob figured out where they were and parked in front of her apartment building. “Cassandra?”

She gave him a smirk. “Not hungry.”

“Honestly, this is where I want to end up tonight, but I really feel like I should take you to dinner first. You know, treat you right.”

Cassandra smiled even brighter. “And that’s exactly why I don’t really feel like eating right now.” She scooted over in the cab closer to him. He didn’t flinch (as she was afraid he might) when she placed a hand on his thigh and leaned close to kiss him. Jacob didn’t need much prompting. He followed along, kissing her back and resting a hand on her waist.

She had no idea how to explain what she was feeling. Why she wanted to skip dinner and go straight to bed. She hoped her actions would speak louder and clearer than any words she could’ve mustered. Slowly, carefully, she stroked Jacob’s thigh, only lightly brushing against his crotch. Within moments, his own hand started moving up her ribcage. She felt it settle on the outer curve of her breast, his thumb lightly brushing back and forth.

“I’m hot for you now, Jacob. And from what I can tell, you are too. Let’s go to bed.”

* * *

Jacob’s blood was running hot. It was all he could do to turn the truck off, and get the keys out of the ignition and into his pocket. He’d meant to walk around the truck and open Cassandra’s door for her, but she scooted all the way over to his side as he got out. He just barely remembered to hold his hand out to help her hop out of the cab.

Cassandra kept a tight hold on his hand as she led him upstairs to her apartment. She even struggled to get her keys out of her purse while still holding his hand, as if afraid he’d bolt as soon as she let go of him. Jacob smiled at her unfounded concern, and slowly opened his hand. As he suspected she looked back at him, a slightly frightened look on her face. He just smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, hoping to convey that he had no intention of going anywhere. Cassandra relaxed and finally got her front door unlocked.

Every once in a while Cassandra would invite the whole team over for dinner. Consequently, Jacob knew the basic layout of her apartment—living room, kitchen, dining room, guest bathroom. The bedroom, therefore, was down the hallway that he hadn’t had the right to walk down. Yet.

“This way, I assume?” he asked after they’d taken their coats off and hung them on the nearby coat rack. He took Cassandra’s hand and led her through the short hallway to her bedroom.

Cassandra laughed a little. “And here I thought I’d have to convince you that having sex was better than going to dinner.”

Jacob stopped in his tracks and gave her a serious look. “There’s no man on earth who’d rather eat than have sex.”

She gave him the appropriate look of shock. “I’m sure if the man were starv—”

“Nope,” he cut her off. “Sex always comes first.” He had to admit he was teasing her a little, but he tried to keep his eyes from crinkling into a smile.

“Something tells me you’re kidding,” she stepped forward and kissed his temple, “but as our interests coincide, I’ll just have to take your word for it.” They continued kissing and shuffling awkwardly towards Cassandra’s room. Jacob misjudged the distance, and the back of Cassandra’s knees hit the bed causing her to fall backward, taking him with her.

They both laughed as they bounced once on her mattress, but the laughter dissolved quickly as Jacob bent down to take off Cassandra’s shoes and then his own. He got back up and lay down next to her, focusing on her belt and the buttons of her dress. His hand went after the fastenings next.

“Now where did we leave off earlier?”

Their arms crisscrossed a bit as they each tried to undo the other’s buttons.

“I should get more time with your chest,” Cassandra said. “You had more than enough time with all the skin I had on display before.” She got the rest of his buttons undone in record time and shoved at the shirt to get it off.

“Slow down, Cassie.” Jacob sat up and took off his shirt and undershirt before lying back down next to Cassandra. Little did he know how much of a spitfire she was. She pushed him backwards and straddled him quickly. From this angle she looked like an alley cat who’d caught a delectable mouse. He’d never admit it to anyone, but Jacob wasn’t upset in the least to be the mouse in this scenario.

At this point they simply played with one another, alternately kissing and touching. Sometimes they took their time; other times they grasped at each other, frantically stretching for some feeling that was just out of reach. By the end, their panting breaths matched their pounding heartbeats.

Cassandra curled into Jacob’s side, her hand resting lightly on his chest. “Just out of curiosity, where were you planning on taking me to dinner?”

“Marco’s.”

Cassandra laughed. “The Italian place on Fourth Street? How appropriate.”

Jacob laughed with her. “Yep. They’ve got this great seafood ravioli. And I’ve been meaning to try one of their new sausage and spinach calzones for weeks.”

And just like that Cassandra started pulling off the covers and scrambling over him to get out of bed. She barely missed kneeing him in the groin by a few inches.

“Come on, you. Up, up, up.”

Jacob just smiled and brought her face down to kiss her before she scurried too far away. “So _now_ you’re hungry.”

[end]

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One was written by justlook3.  
> Chapter Two was written by AerynB.
> 
>  
> 
> The title comes from these lines from the poem "Putting in the Seed" by Robert Frost.
> 
> You come to fetch me from my work tonight  
> When supper's on the table, and we'll see  
> If I can leave off burying the white  
> soft petals fallen from the apple tree.
> 
> It seemed appropriate. It's a rather charmingly sexy poem, not unlike a certain ship. --justlook3


End file.
